heaven
by prkjmins
Summary: dia lim youngmin, yang masih meragukan surganya sendiri. [ PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 . kim donghyun x lim youngmin (dongmin/dongpaca) ]
1. 00

_You wake up my heart_

 _and walk to my world_

 _I call you a miracle_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya perempuan itu berlari ke kamar mandi. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia membuka tutup kloset dan mulai melepaskan rasa mual yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Tidak ada sececer pun sisa makanan, hanya cairan bening yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia belum makan sejak kemarin malam, bukan karena ia tidak ingin, tapi karena ia tidak bisa. Rasa mual itu sering kali menyerangnya tepat sebelum sesendok nasi akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Lim Youngmin memejamkan matanya erat-erat, kukunya memutih akibat kepalan tangannya yang sangat kuat. Ia sedang mati-matian menahan semua rasa sakit yang menjulur tubuhnya. Di samping perutnya bergejolak, kepalanya juga berdenyut dan kerongkongannya terasa sangat perih. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Youngmin tidak tahu ia sedang sakit apa. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasa mual tanpa sebab. Memang pernah Youngmin tiba-tiba mual dan muntah, tapi hal itu terjadi karena hidungnya mencium bau busuk dari tempat pembuangan umum, sedangkan sekarang ia berada di rumahnya sendiri yang lokasinya jauh dari tempat pembuangan sampah.

Ia tidak memeriksakannya ke dokter karena kebenciannya terhadap rumah sakit. Membayangkan bau-bau alkohol khas tempat perawatan tersebut membuatnya gila.

Jadi di sinilah Youngmin berada, di depan cermin kamar mandinya dengan sebuah benda yang begitu asing di hadapannya. Salahkan Nona Takada yang menyarankannya untuk membeli ini sebagai jawaban dari sakit yang dideritanya.

Namanya kalau tidak salah _test pack._ Untuk menggunakannya, benda ini harus didiamkan dulu di tempat berisi urin selama beberapa menit. Jika yang keluar satu garis merah, mungkin kau hanya sedang masuk angin saja. Namun, jika hasil lain yang keluar, maka lain cerita.

Sialnya demikian.

Youngmin membeku, kedua matanya nampak membesar menatap benda tersebut bak tak terduga, giginya menggertak, menggigit jari-jari tangannya yang bergetar. Benda panjang tersebut mencetak dua garis merah yang tampak menyala di mata Youngmin, seolah sudah berhasil sangat jelas, memukul tepat titik sensitif milik perempuan itu.

Ia kemudian menangis, _test pack_ tadi sudah tergeletak di lantai. Badannya perlahan turun, kedua kakinya terlalu bergetar untuk digunakan sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

Hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Masa depan yang selalu diidam-idamkannya kini telah terbang bak abu diterpa angin.

Tidak bisakah waktu berjalan mundur sejenak?

.

.

.

* * *

 **HEAVEN** — _prolog_.


	2. 01

**HEAVEN;** _ **storyline**_ **by prkjmins, 2017.**

 **Kim Donghyun x Lim Youngmin**

 **[ WARNING: genderswitch!youngmin; short chapt; drama story; ooc; etc. ]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kerja Donghyun sepertinya tampak baik-baik saja. Absen dari semua staf tidak ada yang kosong, kemudian data-data yang biasanya ketika ia minta selalu tersendat saat ini langsung tersedia, ditambah lagi aroma _citrus_ yang tercium di dalam ruangannya, menambah nilai plus untuk harinya. Tapi semua itu tidak berarti lagi kala seorang perempuan masuk ke ruangannya.

Lim Youngmin, dengan baju kasualnya yang sederhana dan _make up_ tipis, pergi menemui pria yang sejujurnya tidak ingin ia jumpai.

"Oh—, Youngmin- _ssi_?"

Dia Kim Donghyun, si penghancur masa depannya—Youngmin menganggapnya demikian.

Setelah dipersilakan duduk oleh Donghyun, Youngmin mencengkram tasnya erat, telapak tangannya basah akibat perasaan gugupnya yang lebih mencekam dari yang ia duga. Padahal dia hanya menghadapi mantan adik kelasnya, kenapa dia harus segugup ini?

"Kau sendirian ke sini? Ada apa mengunjungiku siang-siang?" tanya Donghyun, tidak ketinggalan senyumnya yang rupawan. Youngmin menatap netra CEO muda itu ragu, ada segelintir perasaan takut dalam hatinya untuk sekedar berbicara. Melihat Youngmin tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, Donghyun sedikit khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, dengan nada lebih lembut.

Youngmin menelan ludahnya kemudian menggeleng kecil, menunda air mata yang kembali mendesaknya. Ia membuka resleting tas selempangnya, lantas membawa alat tes kehamilannya tadi ke atas meja Donghyun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu—,"

"—ada benihmu di dalam perutku."

Pria di hadapannya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut saat ia mengabari berita mengejutkan di antara keduanya. Donghyun mengira Youngmin pasti sedang mengerjainya, tapi setelah ia lihat kembali wajah sendu perempuan itu dan dua garis yang tercetak di dalam _test pack_ , Donghyun tidak yakin.

"A—apa?"

"Aku hamil, Donghyun- _ssi_."

Youngmin menangkupkan wajahnya, menutupi kedua netranya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sial, rupanya matanya masih belum puas menangis.

Donghyun hanya terdiam di kursinya, ekspresinya tidak bisa terbaca, pikirannya mendadak tersumbat. Hanya dengan sebaris kalimat, ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Tangisan Youngmin seolah menari-nari di sekeliling kepalanya, meminta pertanggung jawaban dari semua ulahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini akan terjadi. Maafkan aku, Youngmin- _ssi_ ," ucap Donghyun. Tidak ada sahutan dari Youngmin, sepertinya perkataannya tadi tidak digubris. Ia pun meraih pergelangan tangan perempuan itu lalu menyingkirkannya dari wajah cantiknya. Donghyun kemudian menggenggam jemari Youngmin.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab—" Youngmin cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, membuat Donghyun menghentikan mulutnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak menginginkan cerita seperti ini. Pertemuan yang seharusnya membawa kebahagiaan malah membawa bencana—"

"Tidak, ini bukan bencana."

"Kau bilang ini bukan bencana?" Youngmin mulai meragukan kepercayaannya kepada pria yang lebih muda darinya ini. Mengapa Donghyun seolah menganggap hal ini enteng?

"Tidak, ini bukan bencana," ulangnya sambil berusaha mengambil kembali tangan Youngmin. Ia memajukan wajahnya, membuat jarak mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

"Kita bisa mengubahnya, aku akan menikahimu."

Wanita bermarga Lim itu kembali menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghyun. Ia menyelempang tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang pribadi CEO Kim Donghyun tanpa merespon pernyataan Donghyun tadi.

Sebelum mendorong pintu, Youngmin menoleh ke belakang, memandang Donghyun yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri persis di baliknya. Wajahnya tampak resah karena reaksi Youngmin yang terlihat tidak begitu senang dengan ucapannya. Apakah ia terlihat seperti seorang pencundang brengsek yang menebar janji palsu? Apa wajah sungguh-sungguhnya tidak meyakinkan seorang Lim Youngmin?

" _Noona_?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menikah begitu saja dengan orang yang tidak kucintai."

* * *

 **HEAVEN** — _0.1_

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **bapak donghyun dan ibunda youngmin yang kucintai, apa kabarmu disana?:") (kangen kode keras)**

 **p.s: fanfic ini sengaja kontennya pendek-pendek karena memang aku berniat jadiin ini short chapter biar gampang update juga, heheheh.**

 **p.s.s: by the way aku masih di luar kota, sengsara sekali ngetik di hp:" so will you appreciate it with reviews? ehe.**

 **thankyou for reading!**


	3. 02

Donghyun tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja waktu membawa pergi Youngmin.

Pria itu segera mengejar Youngmin, tidak memerdulikan tatapan bertanya dari pegawai-pegawainya. Biarlah mereka berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang dia, yang penting ia dapat berbicara lagi dengan Youngmin walau sekejap.

" _Noona_!"

Youngmin terkejut, tangannya ditarik oleh Donghyun sedikit kasar. Kening putra sulung dari keluarga Kim itu mengerut, mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ada hal yang sedang mengganggunya. Dan itu adalah Lim Youngmin, yang menolak pertanggung jawabannya.

Demi apa, mengapa Youngmin menolaknya? Apa Donghyun terlihat sangat buruk di mata Youngmin? Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depan anaknya nanti jika Youngmin tetap menolaknya?

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu, Kim Donghyun—"

"Apa aku buruk sehingga kau sampai tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Donghyun, tangannya berpindah memegang bahu sempit wanita di depannya. Yang ditanya diam seribu bahasa, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghyun.

"Kau tahu aku, Youngmin- _ssi_. Aku bukan penjahat atau pun bajingan yang suka bermain wanita. Perkataanku tadi, itu tidak bercanda."

"Apa kalimatku tadi kurang jelas? Aku menolak menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai," sahut Youngmin, tatapannya nanar. Ia melihat perubahan wajah Donghyun yang drastis. Sekarang pria itu tampak menunduk, kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya untuk memandang wanita di depannya—yang sekarang sudah jelas-jelas menolak dirinya.

Namun, bukan Kim Donghyun namanya jika ia menyerah. Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, kedua netranya kali ini jauh lebih tajam, menatap Youngmin seolah hal yang harus didapatnya bagaimana pun juga.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu—,"

"—aku akan membuatmu benar-benar mencintaiku dulu. Dengan begitu aku bisa menikahimu."

Youngmin membatu kala ia melihat senyuman muncul di bibir Donghyun. Dirasakannya detak jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, darahnya bak meletup-letup, membuat telinganya memanas.

Kim Donghyun—, pria ini ternyata sangat berani.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihatmu menolak tanggung jawabku mentah-mentah. Jangan samakan aku dengan pria lain—"

"Tuan Kim."

Keduanya refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Sudah berdiri asisten Kim dengan map jadwal kantor Donghyun di tangannya. Ia setengah membungkuk kepada Youngmin.

"Lima belas menit lagi rapat akan dimulai, sebaiknya Anda segera memasuki ruang rapat."

"Nanti dulu, aku ada urusan seben—tar."

Donghyun menghela napasnya, sosok wanita yang mendadak datang kepadanya dengan kabar mengejutkan kini sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

* * *

 **HEAVEN** — _0.2_


	4. 03

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kim Donghyun menghadiri acara reuni semenjak ia lulus sekolah tiga tahun lalu. Pestanya pun tidak berbeda jauh dari tahun sebelumnya— sebuah aula besar yang dapat menampung ribuan orang, konsumsi berupa roti dan kue, lalu beberapa sofa besar untuk bertemu rindu, dan yang paling spesial adalah bar kecil yang menyediakan minuman pesta.

Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Donghyun mencicipi anggur merah bar tersebut. Sejak tahun pertama angkatannya ikut reuni, hal utama yang harus dilakukan seorang Kim Donghyun adalah memesan anggur merah, karena itulah favoritnya.

Sekolah biasa mengundang satu sampai lima angkatan siswanya yang telah lulus, makanya mereka selalu menyewa tempat yang cukup sekiranya seribu orang—karena siswa mereka terbilang cukup banyak—. Dari berbagai generasi, sekolah ini bagai pemersatu semuanya.

Donghyun meraih segelas anggur merah di meja bar kemudian mengambil kursi yang tersisa di sana. Baru saja ia menikmati anggurnya seteguk, pria itu dikejutkan oleh suara batuk wanita di sampingnya. Donghyun melihat wajahnya dan tidak menyangka siapa wanita tersebut.

Ia mengenalnya. Namanya Lim Youngmin, kakak kelasnya dulu yang tergabung dalam angkatan dua tahun di atasnya.

Wajah kalem ciri khas dirinya sekarang hilang ditelan Bumi, digantikan oleh mata bengkak dan pipi basah. Donghyun yang selalu mengagumi Youngmin pun tentu terkejut. Setahunya, seniornya ini terkenal tidak suka minum. Di saat teman-temannya memegang gelas mewah berisi alkohol, di sana terdapat Youngmin menikmati segelas jus. Namun hari ini justru berbeda, Youngmin sedang sendiri dan meminum sebotol alkohol.

"Hei."

Perempuan berperawakan kurus itu lantas memandang Donghyun, merasa kalau dialah yang sedang dipanggil. Alisnya bertaut kala melihat Donghyun sedang menahan tawa.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Dimana kalimatmu yang biasanya? 'Jus lebih menyehatkan daripada alkohol'?" Youngmin mendengus. Setelah dari temannya, kini mantan adik kelasnya juga ikut mengejeknya. Astaga, apa _image_ Lim Youngmin tampak sebaik itu?

"Berhenti mengejekku!" rengek Youngmin dengan suara seraknya. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika Donghyun tahu kalau dia habis menangis.

"Youngmin- _ssi_ habis menangis? Kenapa?"

"Tidak perlu tahu."

"Ayolah, beritahu aku."

"Aku tidak ingin— _uhuk_."

Donghyun berdecak pelan, setelah itu meneguk habis anggur merahnya tanpa menyisakannya barang setetes. Ia mendesah, merasakan cairan tadi membakar tenggorokannya. Dilihatnya lagi sosok wanita yang dikenalnya sejak tahun keempat ia bersekolah. Sesungguhnya Donghyun tidak suka melihat seniornya bertindak abnormal seperti ini.

"Cerita saja padaku, aku bukan mulut ember." Youngmin menaikkan alisnya, sedangkan Donghyun tersenyum kecil agar Youngmin memercayainya.

"Hah, dasar keras kepala." pria itu tertawa mendengar respon seniornya. Tak lama, Youngmin pun menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya kepada Donghyun. Mulai dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja yang bangkrut sebelum ia mendapat gaji, lalu dompetnya yang tercopet saat ia berkeliling mencari pekerjaan baru, dan kesukarannya mendapat pekerjaan akibat banyaknya perusahaan yang menolaknya. Youngmin menceritakannya dengan tubuh setengah limbung efek minum alkohol terlalu banyak, sampai Donghyun harus beberapa kali membantunya untuk duduk dengan benar.

Dan ketika Youngmin ingin meneguk alkoholnya lagi, Donghyun cepat-cepat mengambil botol tersebut dari tangannya. Ia berusaha merebutnya, namun adik kelasnya mengangkat botolnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kim Donghyun, kembalikan botolku! Aku mulai kedinginan."

"Peluk saja aku, tidak usah minum lagi."

Youngmin mendecih, berbanding balik dengan Donghyun yang tertawa puas. Pria itu menyembunyikan botol alkohol tadi dari pandangan Youngmin lalu menarik tubuh seniornya ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Youngmin tersentak, sempat ingin melepaskan diri namun akhirnya pasrah karena tenaga Donghyun lebih kuat darinya.

"Wajah senior kalau menangis jelek sekali."

"Diam—"

Donghyun menunduk, dan Youngmin menengadah, membuat bibir mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja. Keduanya diam sejenak, sama-sama terkejut dengan kejadian yang tidak mereka prediksi sebelumnya.

Belum sempat Youngmin membuka mulutnya, pria yang memeluknya tersebut memajukan wajahnya dan kembali menubrukkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang lawan main.

Wanita itu kehilangan akal, kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam menghadapi ini. Youngmin membiarkannya, tak sadar bahwa ia ikut menikmati permainan Donghyun.

Lidah mereka lincah bergerak dan bibir mereka terus beradu, tidak tahu menahu dengan tatapan orang lain pada tangan mereka yang mulai merogoh tubuhmasing-masing. Donghyun yang tak sengaja melihat mata menyalang para gadis di sebelah bar berinisiatif menutupi wajah Youngmin dengan jasnya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat reuni menggunakan taksi. Ia tidak ingin seniornya terkena keganasan penggemarnya hanya karena ia menciumnya di tempat umum.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ke hotel?"

"Untuk apa ke sana?"

Donghyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

* * *

 **HEAVEN** — _0.3_

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **(attach iykwim emoticon lol)**

 **HUWAA SERIUS AKU NGGAK NYANGKA BANYAK YANG SUKA FANFIC INI:") kupikir ini cuma tulisan dengan storyline nggak jelas hnggg syukurlah (send virtual hug)**

 **p.s: adegan flashbacknya cuma chapter ini doang, jadi kalau ada yang minta adegan di ranjangnya(?), maaf aku nggak bisa turutin. aku nggak berniat naikin rate fanfic ini, wkwkwk**

 **thanks for reading!**


	5. 04

"Tidak bisakah Anda menambah pekerja satu lagi?"

"Tidak bisa, Nona. Saya sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan baik, dan semua pekerjaan sudah tertangani, jadi saya tidak memerlukan tenaga kerja baru."

Youngmin mengangguk kecil kemudian membungkukkan badannya kepada pria paruh baya di depannya. Ia melangkah pergi dari gedung dan menghela napas berat.

Ini sudah dua minggu, dan ia masih belum menemukan pekerjaan baru. Youngmin sudah ingin menyerah, dia bukannya ditolak karena berketerampilan kurang, tapi karena mereka sudah memiliki pekerja yang cukup, jadi Youngmin tetap ditolak meskipun wanita itu sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya.

Hari ini sang Surya bersinar terang, panasnya bak memanggang jalanan dan melelehkan tiap insan. Youngmin yang tidak betah akan rasa panas akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di kafe terdekat.

"Aku pesan satu jus jeruk."

Lim Youngmin menempatkan dirinya di salah satu sudut kafe. Meja di sudut ruangan bisa menjadi opsi untuk menenangkan diri, dan Youngmin butuh itu. Alunan musik pelan dari _speaker_ kafe membuat hatinya tenang. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini? Mungkin sejak dua minggu lalu—oh, sebulan penuh. Ditambah dengan urusannya dengan Donghyun.

Jujur, Youngmin merindukan hidupnya yang tenang. Ia ingin makan dengan baik, ia ingin tidur dengan nyenyak, dan ia ingin kembali bekerja. Tapi ia tidak bisa—keadaan mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, menjerumuskan Youngmin ke kehidupan yang kejam.

Di saat wanita bersurai kemerahan itu menikmati jusnya, teleponnya tiba-tiba berdering. Ada satu panggilan menunggu untuk diangkat. Youngmin menaruh gelasnya sejenak dan menerima panggilan masuk tersebut tanpa melihat _display_ namanya.

Ada nasehat yang berbunyi, pastikan dulu siapa yang menelepon sebelum mengangkatnya.

Seharusnya Youngmin mengingat nasehat itu.

.

.

" _Kapan kau membayar hutangmu, huh?"_

Suara pria di seberang teleponnya begitu intens, membuat bulu kuduk Youngmin meremang dalam sekejap.

"Uangku belum cukup untuk membayar, Tuan. Aku masih mencari pekerjaan."

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau beralasan seperti itu? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."_

"Maafkan aku."

 _"Tidak hanya kau saja yang butuh tempat tinggal. Banyak orang yang menginginkan rumahmu itu, aku tidak langsung menerima uangnya karena kasihan padamu."_

Youngmin mendesah, ia memijat keningnya pening.

 _"Sekarang aku akan memberimu kesempatan terakhir. Jika kau masih belum membayar dua hari lagi, aku akan mengusirmu—"_

"Berikan aku waktu lebih lama lagi, Tuan. Tuan—Tuan Jaehwan!"

Terlambat, panggilannya sudah terputus.

Tidak bisakah waktu berhenti sebentar?

* * *

 **HEAVEN** — _0.4_


	6. 05

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Tidak usah, aku di sini hanya sebentar."

"Baiklah." Kim Jonghyun kembali duduk di sofanya, di hadapannya sudah ada seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi buta. Untung ia sudah bangun, coba tidak pasti tamunya ini masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya—oke, Jonghyun sebenarnya bukan tukang tidur seperti Hyunbin, hanya saja akhir-akhir ia butuh waktu istirahat lebih dari biasanya.

Youngmin mengurut keningnya, kepalanya terasa begitu berat—seperti ada satu ton batu sedang bertengger tepat di atasnya. Kecaman Tuan Kim kemarin terus menghantui malamnya, menyebabkan ia kehilangan kantuknya dan tetap terjaga sepanjang malam. Hal ini juga menjadi alasan mengapa kedatangan Youngmin terkesan terlalu pagi di rumah Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengangkat alisnya kala kedua netranya menemukan garis-garis lelah di wajah Youngmin, "Sepertinya Tuan Putri di depanku sedang kelelahan, apa aku benar?" ujarnya hati-hati. Youngmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak tidur semalam. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan," balas wanita itu. Ia kemudian memandang pria di depannya.

"Jonghyun- _a_."

"Ya?"

"Aku butuh pekerjaan, bisakah kau beritahu aku perusahaan apa yang sedang merekrut pekerja baru?" Jonghyun bergumam panjang, ia membawa punggungnya ke sandaran sofa lalu menggali seluruh ingatannya. Waktu yang ia habiskan untuk berpikir cukup lama, membuat Youngmin yang menunggu merasa gelisah.

"Kurasa akhir-akhir ini banyak perusahaan tidak merekrut, omset sedang turun-turunnya—"

Ketika Jonghyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Youngmin sudah ingin putus asa.

"—tapi, tunggu. Sepertinya ada satu perusahaan."

"Benarkah? Perusahaan mana?" tanya Youngmin antusias. Seperti ada semilir angin sejuk tengah melewati dadanya, ia lega Jonghyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kim Corporation, perusahaannya cukup terkenal."

Tunggu. Sepertinya Youngmin mengingatnya.

"Kim Corporation milik Kim Donghyun?" Youngmin spontan mengatakannya. Jonghyun terkekeh pelan.

"CEO Kim Donghyun, kau lupa menyebutkan jabatannya."

Youngmin mengacak-acakkan surainya frustasi. Sialan.

"Aku bisa membantumu masuk ke sana, Donghyun dan aku pernah melakukan projek bersama," lanjutnya. Ia kemudian dibuat bingung dengan wanita di depannya yang mulai memakai tas selempangnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah apapun. Bukankah perbincangan mereka belum selesai?

"Youngmin?"

"Tidak usah, deh. Mungkin aku harus mencari sendiri."

Semakin bertambahlah kerutan di kening Jonghyun.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Di sana, Youngmin hanya menggerakkan otot pipinya—membuat sebuah senyuman singkat sebelum pamit dengan sang pemilik rumah. Setelah pintu rumah Jonghyun ditutup, wanita itu menghela napas kecewa.

"Mengapa namamu terus muncul dalam hidupku, Kim Donghyun?"

.

.

Sepeninggal Youngmin, Jonghyun tampak sibuk di depan layar teleponnya. Jemarinya menari dengan lincah di atas layar sentuh benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Pergerakannya terhenti kala seseorang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu menghubunginya.

 _"Maaf_ hyung, _aku masih di kamar mandi ketika kau meneleponku."_

"Tidak apa-apa, salahku juga meneleponmu pagi-pagi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

" _Apa itu?"_

"Aku punya seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu perusahaanmu. Dia cukup cerdas, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik dengan perusahaanmu. Mungkin kau bisa membujuknya?"

" _Oh, benarkah?"_

"Namanya Lim Youngmin."

Tepat setelah Jonghyun menyebutkan nama Youngmin, seseorang di seberang teleponnya terdengar sedang menahan napasnya.

.

.

"Donghyun- _ssi_?"

" _Ah, maafkan aku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun."_

Jonghyun tergelak, "Melamun di pagi hari itu tidak baik, Donghyun- _ssi,_ " timpalnya.

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu bisakah aku mendapatkan nomor Lim Youngmin?"_

"Aku akan mengirimnya via pesan."

Terima kasih sudah membuat jalan perang yang baru, Kim Jonghyun.

* * *

 **HEAVEN** — _0.5_


	7. 06

**Unknown number** _ **09.15PM**_

 _Kudengar kau sedang butuh pekerjaan._

.

 **Lim Youngmin** _ **09.25PM**_

 _Benar, tapi ini dengan siapa?_

 _._

 **Unknown number** _ **09.26PM**_

 _Aku ketua sebuah perusahaan._

 _Temanku memberitahuku kalau ada orang yang sedang mencari pekerjaan._

 _Kebetulan aku butuh pekerja._

 _._

 **Lim Youngmin** _ **09.27PM**_

 _Oh, benarkah?_

 _Sebuah kehormatan jika saya bisa bergabung dengan perusahaan Anda._

 _._

 **Unknown number** _ **09.30PM**_

 _Tentu saja._

 _Aku akan sangat senang jika kau bergabung dengan perusahaan kami._

 _._

 **Lim Youngmin** _ **09.32PM**_

 _Kalau begitu, dimana kantor Anda? Saya akan ke sana besok dengan membawa persyaratan._

 _._

 **Unknown number** _ **09.33PM**_

 _Temui saja aku di restoran Jungsik._

 _Pukul empat sore._

 _._

 **Lim Youngmin** _ **09.35PM**_

 _Baik, saya akan kesana besok._

 _Selamat malam, Tuan:)_

 _._

Donghyun tersenyum, akhirnya ia akan bertemu dengan wanita yang sejak kemarin dicarinya. Sebelum ini, dia begitu linglung mencari cara untuk menemukan keberadaan Lim Youngmin. Tidak banyak temannya mengenal Youngmin, sekali ada yang mengenalnya, mereka tetap tidak tahu berapa nomor telepon dan dimana rumahnya. Tapi, entah dapat angin dari mana, hari ini Kim Jonghyun—rekan kerjanya—secara cuma-cuma memberikan nomor telepon Youngmin dengan judul ada orang yang sedang mencari pekerjaan.

Pria itu melempar teleponnya ke ranjang, kakinya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari baju yang terletak di sudut kamar, berniat untuk memilih setelan kantor besok—dan tambahan kemeja untuk jam empat sorenya bersama Youngmin—. Namun sebelum ia sampai di depan lemarinya, Donghyun terhenti. Tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya kala mual mulai menyerang tubuhnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan keadaan tubuhnya beberapa hari ini.

Perasaan tubuhnya baik-baik saja—ia merawatnya dengan baik meskipun sedang sibuk-sibuknya di kantor—, ia juga tidak merasa sakit. Donghyun tidak habis memakan jamur atau makanan lainnya yang tidak cocok dengan selera makannya, tapi kenapa dia terus tiba-tiba merasa ingin muntah?

"Ah, ada yang tidak beres," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

 **HEAVEN** — _0.6_

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **HALOO HUHU FINALLY AKU BERTEMU DENGAN LAPTOP TERSAYANG SETELAH BEBERAPA HARI TIDAK BERTEMU (abaikan). di sini, bapak jaehwan dan national imam aku munculin sebagai cameo, ya, ehehe. kurang greget apa tuh bapak aku jadiin tukang tagih kontrakan xD**

 **p.s: baru liat v livenya bunda paca, dan sukses terjungkal waktu bunda bilang dia ayahnya bnm boys. my expression like 'NO BUN YOU'RE THE MOTHER GAMAU TAU, KAN KAMU BISA JADI MAMA-MAMA TANGGUH KAYA BU DANI' (oke ini kenapa jadi nyangkut ke produk lokal)**

 **p.s.s: dan ini adalah keuntungan aku yang notabene rajin baca review. kemarin-kemarin, cyphertae kasih aku saran tentang tulisan di chapter sebelumnya. secara pribadi, aku suka dan menghargai banget ketika ada pembacaku yang memberikan saran atau pendapat mereka tentang tulisan aku. so, big thanks for your correction!;))**

 **p.s.s.s: KAPAL DONGPACA MASIH BERLAYAR HUHUU (efek photo/video dongpaca di ig bnm:")**

 **so, thank you for reading!**


	8. 07

Langit senja telah menghiasi Bumi, sang Raja Langit mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Trotoar padat seperti biasa, terisi oleh pegawai-pegawai kantor yang ingin pulang ke rumahnya setelah seharian bertempur di meja kerja mereka masing-masing. Sudah berkali-kali Youngmin tersenggol—dan meminta maaf—kepada pria-pria bertubuh besar yang sebagian besar berbeda arah dengannya. Youngmin sejujurnya tidak bersalah, hanya saja dia tidak ingin memperbesar masalah dengan menyalahkan mereka yang sibuk memandang layar telepon pada saat mereka berjalan.

Kaki jenjang berlapiskan sepatu flat hitam itu akhirnya memasuki sebuah restoran. Ia disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang berdiri tepat di samping pintu masuknya, Youngmin hanya tersenyum canggung lantas memandang seluruh penjuru restoran. _Fabulous,_ satu kata yang benar-benar cocok menggambarkan isi restoran ini. Youngmin benar-benar tidak menyangkanya, karena dari luar restoran Jungsik tampak tidak begitu mahal—otomatis dia syok ketika desain ruangannya mewah.

"Apakah Anda Lim Youngmin, Nona?" Youngmin menolehkan kepalanya kepada seorang pelayan wanita yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengangguk pelan, sedetik kemudian pelayan wanita tadi meminta ia untuk mengikutinya, katanya ingin diantar ke meja VIP yang sudah dipesan untuknya. Youngmin mengernyit, yang benar saja si ketua perusahaan repot-repot memesan meja VIP padahal ia ke sini hanya mengajukan persyaratan lalu pulang. Perasaan dia tidak membaca kalimat ajakan makan malam dari ketua perusahaan, serius.

Aneh kalau dipikir secara logika.

"Silakan duduk di sini, Nona."

"Um, maaf, tapi apakah sang pemesan meja sudah datang?" tanya Youngmin, pelayan wanita itu mengangguk.

"Sudah datang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, mungkin sedang di toilet."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Sepeninggal pelayan ramah tadi, Youngmin membuka tas yang ia bawa lalu meraih telepon genggamnya, berniat untuk mengabari ketua. Baru saja ia ingin mengetik sebuah pesan, telinganya merangsang sebuah suara pria yang dusta jika ia tidak mengenali siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kau sudah datang, Youngmin- _ssi_?"

Youngmin mengangkat kepalanya, kedua netranya langsung bertubrukan dengan pupil Kim Donghyun. Pria itu tampak memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan, sore ini ia muncul dengan kemeja flanel berwarna biru dan _jeans_ hitam. Rambut kecokelatannya dibiarkan turun tanpa olesan _pomade_ atau semprotan _hair spray_ , menunjukkan sisi polosnya yang jarang dijumpai orang-orang.

"Kim Donghyun?"

Donghyun terkekeh, ia mengambil kursi kosong di depan Youngmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu sedetik pun. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berdandan secantik ini untuk menemuiku," lanjutnya. Youngmin masih terdiam, selain lidahnya yang mendadak kelu, ia juga tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

" _Pfft_ , ada apa dengan wajahku, hm?"

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Hei, hei— _Noona_ ,"

Donghyun mencekal lengan Youngmin tepat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya. Wanita itu mendesah lalu kembali menatap sosok yang tak ingin ia temui lagi dengan wajah tak suka—tidak begitu kentara, tapi Donghyun bisa mengetahuinya.

"Donghyun, ayolah. Aku sedang tidak main-main saat ini," ucapnya sebisa mungkin menahan emosi yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Telinganya pasti sudah memerah, ia bahkan bisa merasakannya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak sedang main-main—"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita bicarakan anak ini nanti saja, sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat mencari uang." kening Donghyun bertaut. Tangannya berpindah memegang kedua bahu sempit Youngmin, sorot khawatir terpampang jelas dari matanya. Youngmin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, merutuki mulutnya yang sudah kelewatan. Ia tahu pria itu pasti sebentar lagi akan bertanya soal kalimatnya tadi.

"Apa ada masalah?" Youngmin menghela napasnya kemudian memutuskan untuk menempati kembali kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mau tak mau ia harus menceritakannya pada Donghyun kalau tidak ingin diikuti olehnya seharian.

"Aku butuh uang untuk melunasi pembayaran rumah. Sudah banyak barang yang kujual, tapi itu masih belum cukup menutupi kekurangannya," ungkapnya jelas.

"Berapa totalnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku ingin menolongmu." Youngmin berdecak, ia sudah tahu Donghyun akan berkata demikian.

Wanita itu beranjak dari kursinya lagi. Sebelum keluar dari ruang VIP, netranya memandang pria Kim yang masih duduk di mejanya dengan tatapan nanar.

.

.

.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi aku harus menyampaikannya agar kau mengerti—,"

"—kau bukan siapa-siapaku, jadi kumohon jangan ikut mengurus urusan pribadiku."

Donghyun mengacak-acak rambutnya, rahangnya mengeras.

Lim Youngmin, semudah itukah kau menoreh luka di hati Kim Donghyun?

.

.

Senja berganti malam, kini giliran sinar Bulan yang menerangi jalanan, bersama dengan kawan-kawan kecilnya yang biasa manusia sebut Bintang. Dalam langkahnya, Youngmin mendesah kecewa. Lagi-lagi tak ada hasil dari perjalanannya hari ini. Matanya sudah buram, tinggal menunggu kapan air mata ini meleleh di sepanjang pipinya.

Kesempatannya sudah habis. Perjuangannya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Ia menghentikan kakinya mendadak, rumahnya masih beberapa langkah maju lagi, namun sepertinya Youngmin ingin menyuruh kakinya untuk segera mundur kala netranya tak sengaja memandang sesuatu.

Sosok Tuan Kim yang berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu, adalah alasan klise di balik semua ini.

"Sialan! Jangan-jangan dia kabur—,"

Dan netra mereka bertemu begitu saja.

Seseorang tolong bawa pergi Youngmin dari sini sekarang juga.

* * *

 **HEAVEN** — _0.7_

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **sebenernya mau balas review kalian, tapi aku lagi buru-buru maaf ya:"**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca! see you next chapter;)**


	9. 08

Donghyun memandang kosong layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita malam, dagunya ia topangkan pada tangan kanannya. Orang yang melihatnya pasti otomatis berpikir bahwa pria Kim itu sedang serius-seriusnya menonton berita kecelakaan mobil siang tadi, tapi pada realitanya tidak. Kim Donghyun tidak sedang menonton televisi, sekali pun matanya tertuju pada layar televisi.

Ia masih terbayang akan pertemuannya dengan Youngmin senja tadi. Sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka hanya bercakap-cakap sepuluh menit saja—atau bahkan kurang dari itu—. Tapi bukan itu yang Donghyun permasalahkan sekarang.

Hatinya; jantungnya, tidak bisa berhenti berdenyut perih sampai detik ini—ini yang menjadi masalahnya.

Pria itu tidak mau menyalahkan Lim Youngmin yang melukai hatinya. Dia benar—Youngmin tidak sedang mengatakan omong kosong, Donghyun bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Hanya seorang adik kelas brengsek yang dengan seenaknya kepalanya membawanya ke hotel ketika ia berada di bawah kendali alkohol. Donghyun juga tidak berhak protes ketika Youngmin cepat-cepat pergi ketika bertemu dengannya, karena itu adalah tindakan wajar seseorang ketika melihat orang yang dibencinya berdiri di depan mata.

Semua terlihat begitu wajar, tapi mengapa Donghyun tidak bisa menerimanya?

"— _Hyung_."

Donghyun tersadar dari lamunannya kala seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan adiknya yang sepertinya sudah jemu melihat sang kakak melamun di depan televisi.

"Ada apa, Woojin? Aku melamun, maaf."

"Berapa kali kau kutemukan melamun seperti ini? Seperti bukan Kim Donghyun yang kukenal," celoteh Woojin sembari duduk tepat di sebelah kakaknya. Donghyun hanya menghela napas, ia ingin tersenyum di depan adiknya yang jarang-jarang datang ke rumahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa karena sudah terlalu stres. Woojin benar, dia bukanlah Kim Donghyun yang biasanya.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Lim Youngmin yang kau ceritakan kemarin?"

"Buruk. Dia sedang kesusahan, tapi tetap saja menolak pertolonganku mentah-mentah." Woojin berdecak kesal, malas sekali dengan kisah cinta Donghyun yang begitu rumit. Ayolah, hanya tiga dari seratus pria yang sungguh mau bertanggung jawab untuk 'kecelakaan' mereka—dan Kim Donghyun termasuk tiga pria tersebut, lalu mengapa Lim Youngmin itu masih menolaknya?

"Sama sekali tidak masuk akal," Donghyun memandang Woojin.

"Tidak ada wanita yang menolak ketika pria yang menghamilinya memilih untuk bertanggung jawab, _Hyung_. Lim Youngmin benar-benar aneh—"

"—atau jangan-jangan dia mengandung anak pria lain makanya menolakmu?"

.

.

Donghyun tahu ini salah, tapi tangannya bergerak sendiri memukul rahang Woojin. Wajahnya memerah dan tatapannya berubah tajam, menatap sang adik yang tengah meringis pelan akibat pukulannya. Pria itu sesungguhnya bingung mengapa dirinya mendadak marah seperti ini. Tangan mengepal, leher mengurat, wajah memerah—apa yang memancing amarahnya?

"Donghyun _Hyung_?"

"Jaga mulutmu sebelum aku benar-benar menghajarmu."

Setelah itu Kim Donghyun berlalu, masuk ke kamarnya lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat. Ia sudah kehilangan akal.

Tidak mungkin kan Youngmin orang seperti itu?

.

.

Di sisi lain, Youngmin merapatkan tubuhnya di sudut kamar. Air matanya sejak tadi tak kunjung berhenti—dan tidak ada niatan untuk menghentikannya. Ia sudah hancur.

Mengapa dunia ini begitu jahat kepadanya di saat yang lain merasa bahagia bisa memiliki kesempatan menginjakkan kakinya di sini? Hati Youngmin mencelos kala ingatannya mengajak dirinya untuk mengulang kembali memori pahit yang terjadi di hidupnya. Tidak bisakah ia bahagia sejenak? Tidak adakah kesempatan baginya untuk bahagia barang sekali? Setidaknya sekedar untuk membuat ia merasa bersyukur bisa hidup.

Rumah adalah tempat pelabuhan terakhirnya setelah lelah dengan seluruh kekejaman dunia, dan sekarang ia kehilangannya. Tadi Tuan Kim datang ke rumahnya, menagih untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun Youngmin sama sekali tidak punya uang, memancing emosi pria berusia tiga puluhan tersebut. Tuan Kim memarahinya habis-habisan, untungnya ia masih punya kendali yang baik, jadi tidak sampai melukai wanita belia itu secara fisik. Tuan Kim memutuskan untuk mengusir Youngmin—ia memberikan batas waktu sampai besok, mengingat tidak mungkin ia membiarkan seorang wanita sendirian tengah malam.

Di tengah tangisnya, tangan Youngmin bergerak menuju perutnya, merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menusuk. Mulutnya mendesah, rasa menusuk tersebut langsung menyebar sedetik setelahnya. Wanita itu mencengkeram kain bajunya erat, bertujuan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, namun sepertinya yang ini terlalu sakit untuknya.

"Kenapa—ini?" gumamnya kala kepalanya mulai berputar. Ia mencoba untuk berpegangan pada dinding dingin kamarnya supaya tidak oleng.

Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia.

Tak lama, tubuhnya ambruk. Youngmin akhirnya tergeletak lemah di atas kasurnya dengan bekas air mata yang belum sempat ia hapus.

Ah, ia rindu orang tuanya.

* * *

 **HEAVEN** — _0.8_

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **HAHAHAHAHH INI PADA NGIRA JAEHWAN MAU BERBUAT SESUATU:") BAPAK SEBENERNYA BAIK KOK, CUMA RESEK DIKIT AJA (loh)**

 **p.s: aku bakal balas review double, chapter 0.6 dan 0.7 (soalnya kemarin pagi gak sempet ehe)**

* * *

 **balasan review chapter 0.6:**

 **1\. dongpaca:** ada apa sebenarnya dibalik nama bapak jaehwan kok bisa buat kamu ketawa terus? jaehwan gasalah apa-apa qaqa (jijiq astaga). ehehe, makasih sudah review ya:)

 **2\. alicella:** ayah dongdong mah tabah dibilang ibuk, diiyain aja biar bunda paca nggak gondok lol. aye aye captain, semangat terus ya narik kapalnya, aku sebagai penumpang cuma bisa mendoakan saja kapalnya nggak kena batu karam .AMIINN. hehe fanficnya emang udah rencana dari awal kubuat pendek-pendek, jadi jangan heran wkwk. makasih sudah review!:)

 **3\. dongpaca always in ma heart (guest):** setuju sama kamu wuququq. bunda mah suka bikin sensasi, cari perhatian sama ayah dongdong .ekhemmm. sudah aku update ya ceritanya, terimakasih sudah review:)

 **4\. Neulra:** SETUJU SEKALIII. paca suka alasan, cuma gara-gara si donghyun suka perhatian sama anak langsung dibilang mama:( donghyun itu beda, dia papa yang perhatian:(( hehehe, terima kasih sudah review:)

 **5\. Sky Onix:** wah, terimakasihh! ini sudah dilanjut ya:)

 **6\. mgxww:** sudah lanjut ya:)

 **7\. chypertae:** panggilannya lebih cocok papa donghyun sama mama youngmin:'D wkwkwk bilangin ke youngminnya gih biar dia cepet sadar sebelum donghyunnya nyerah ngejar:( terimakasih sudah review!:)

* * *

 **balasan review chapter 0.7:**

 **1\. mgxww:** sudah aku lanjuut:) terima sudah review!

 **2\. Neulra:** diajak ternak lele sama bapak jaehwan WKWKWK. terima kasih sudah review:)

 **3\. Gazagezug:** iya, yang isinya cerita flashback cuma chapter 0.3 aja (maaf kalau kamu bingung soalnya aku lupa kasih keterangan wkwkwk). terima kasih sudah review ya;)

 **4\. hvyesung:** aku sedia toa nih, mau kamu pake biar donghyun kedengeran?:") makasih sudah revieww:)

 **5\. Min Milly:** unch kamu perhatian banget ke nyoungmin, aku jadi terharu:"( makasih sudah review;)

 **6\. NerdyJack:** huhu syukurlah kamu suka, aku uda deg-deg ser takut alurnya kecepetan atau aneh atau dll tapi syukurlah(2) belum ada yang bilang kaya begitu, hehe. terima kasih atas review kamu!;) sudah aku lanjut ya hehe

 **7\. chypertae:** WKWKWK bapak nggak ngapa-ngapain bunda paca kok, dek. baca aja terus ya, nanti bakal ketemu sendiri jawabannya, hihi. sudah lanjut ya, terima kasih sudah review:)

* * *

 **sekian, thankyou for reading!**


End file.
